User blog:Degrassilover22/Fanfiction - Eclare - Chapter 3
Hey everyone so i am missing some of my blogs so im going to have to rewrite chapter 3, and i dont remember exactly what happend but i will try to make it like my last one. '' '''Eli's POV:' After class me and Adam met up and headed towards Clare and Sams locker. "SO.." i said in the akward silence "DO..you..like Clare?" Adam asked me i could tell he was really wondering "No" I lied "Well i sure see chemistry" and then he started walking faster leaving me behind Adam's POV: I dont know why Eli was denying his feelings for Clare it was obvious there was something there. I saw Clare and Sam talking to another girl. "Hey" i said as i walked up to them. they Both turned and smiled then looked back at the girl. Once Eli finally showed up we stood behind them against the lockers. We were trying to figure out what they were saying, we didn't really understand anything since they were talking quietly so was obvious they didnt want us to hear. Clare's POV: "He really cheated on you?" I asked alli in a conerned voice "Yes" She managed to squeeze out. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears, but her eyes couldnt keep them away. She looked down in embarrasment as she began to tear up. "Well, whod he do it with?" Sam asked "Bionca" Alli said in some sort of hate way "Did they just.. Kiss.. Or? "Im not sure, all i know is they were behind the bleachers." Alli told us. I felt bad making the guys wait but this was alot more important then a walk home, even if did mean i got to spend more time with Eli. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, it was Eli. "Hey you girls gonna introduce us to your friend" Adam was behind him. "Oh.. yeah. Sorry, Alli, this is Eli and Adam. Guys this is Alli." Eli was smileing till he noticed she was crying. "They are just some kids from my class" i added Alli looked up at me and eli and gave some sort of smile. I gave her my "STOP" look and she looked away smiling. "Well i better let you guys go have fun" She said jokingly. "Bye alli" Eli and Adam said at the same time and me and Sam hugged her. Sam's POV: "So do you guys want to go home now, or maybe hang out for little?" Adam asked nervously "Yeah we could go any place you girls would like?" Eli addedz with a smile "Well, umm.. We can in like 30 minutes" I lied "What are you guys doing?" Adam asked "we are umm.." "Going to feed the cat" Clare saved me "Yeah feed the cat" I said "But after we can, if you guys want." Clare was looking at Eli as she said this. "Sure" Eli said as he did his Signature grin. Clare began blushing. Eli's POV: The girl were lyeing, it was obvious, I could of came up with a better excuse then 'feeding the cat' Clare's POV: Eli was starring at me for like 5 minutes and didnt say anything. "Eli, You there? Why are you looking at me like that" "Oh sorry i was in deap thought." He hurried and looked away I just did an akward smile and looked over at Sam. Our walk was silent after that, until i tripped over Sams foot and caused the both of us to fall. We couldnt get up because we were laughing so hard. Eli and Adam joined in on our laugh then Eli helped both of us up. Sam scraped her elbo and i ripped a hole in my leggings. We finally got to my house. They walked us up to the door. "Thanks for walking us guys" Sam said "Yeah, thanks" I said smiling at Eli "No problem" Eli said I started walking through the door "I turned and said Oh, and Eli, Thanks for helping me up" I gigged and he laughed. I looked over just in time to see Adam kiss Sam on the cheek she turned beat red and walked into my house. We really did have plans, we were going to take showers and change. We both ran upstairs to begin getting ready. Category:Blog posts